Tu tipo ideal
by love stories on my mind
Summary: En una tarde sin que hacer y viendo un programa de modelaje surgio una duda para Yugi y sus amigos ¿Como es tu chico/a ideal? ademas de esa duda hay otras mas: ¿El faraón tendrá una chica ideal? ¿Que dira el faraon al ser obligado a responder? One-Shot


**Hola mis amores! La pantalla de mi compu sufrió un cortocircuito y esta en reparación :c pero les escribí este One-shot, tarde mucho en escribirlo ya que lo hice en el celular. Disfrútenlo!**

En un día común y corriente, Yugi Mutou y sus amigos a excepción de Anzu se encontraban viendo el televisor en la casa de este, aquel día los chicos trataban de disfrutarlo al máximo ya que siendo amigo del tricolor no te podías permitir mucho tiempo libre ya que cuando acababan de derrotar a un enemigo surgía uno nuevo. Para todos los chicos era un día perfecto para no hacer nada.

-Que día, hoy no hay ningún villano tratando de conquistar el mundo- dijo Jonouchi estirando sus brazos -Ningún tonto que nos rete a un duelo, en fin podría quedarme así todo el día- dijo poniéndose sus brazos detrás de su cabeza.

-Tienes razón viejo, hoy es un buen día para comer, dormir y no hacer nada- compartió la misma idea Honda.

-Vaya chicos si que les hacía falta un día de descanso como a mí- comentó Yugi sonriendo -En fin veamos que hay en la televisión- dijo tomando el control y cambiándole de canal.

Cada vez que Yugi le cambiaba descubrió que no había algo interesante.

-Apágalo viejo mejor hablemos de otra cosa- le recomendó su amigo rubio.

En el momento que el tricolor lo iba a apagar vio que en el canal que se detuvo era un reality show donde escogerían la próxima modelo de una famosa compañía de cosméticos de Japón.

-¡Detente ahí Yugi!- grito el castaño emocionado.

-¿Eh?- dijo Jonouchi mirando rápidamente a su amigo -¿Te gusta los programas para chicas?- pregunto molesto.

-Es que en este programa no solo modelan, hacen actividades muy extrañas- le respondió Honda -En el capítulo pasado llevaron a las modelos a un laberinto con puertas y para pasarlas les preguntaban cosas referente a historia, matemáticas y otras cosas mas- le explico mientras se veía mas emocionado.

-¿Y alguna de ellas salió de ahí?- pregunto sarcásticamente el rubio.

-Solo una, es la modelo... bueno no es la mas hermosa de las demás pero respondió a casi todo correctamente, ella es mi favorita- respondió más emocionado como si se tratase de algún familiar.

-Me alegra que no sientas pena alguna en enseñarnos tus gustos- comento Yugi mientras tocaba un hombro de Honda.

-Gracias Yugi, es mi programa favorito y si no les molesta... veamos cual es el reto de hoy- termino de decir mientras fijaba nuevamente la mirada al televisor.

Los tres muchachos guardaron silencio mientras aparecía la conductora del programa.

_-Muy buena tarde a todos ustedes, el día de hoy nuestras 8 concursantes se enfrentarán a unos de los retos más difíciles hasta el momento- dijo mientras se mostraban las modelos -El reto del dia de hoy consistirá en que cada una deberá hacer un postre sin receta, este deberá ser preparado con los ingredientes que estén disponibles en la cocina. Deberán usar el horno o el refrigerador y eso no es todo, ustedes no podrán utilizar ningún medio para encontrar un receta-_ dijo mientras las modelos parecían asustadas y se quejaban al mismo tiempo.

-¡Vaya esto será divertido!- dijo Jonouchi emocionado mientras que Honda se le acercó a Yugi para susurrarle algo.

-Lo ves hasta el más tonto le gusta ver este programa- dijo mientras Yugi reía en silencio.

Como fue avanzando el programa pudieron darse cuenta que todas eran pésimas cocineras a excepción de la favorita de Honda. La modelo tenía su cabello largo de color café claro, no tenía un muy buen cuerpo a comparación de las demás pero lo que sí se podía ver es que ella no tenía ninguna cirugía a comparación de sus compañeras, al parecer ella se llamaba Azuki.

-Saben muchachos- interrumpió el rubio -Para mi una verdadera chica no es la que tenga un buen cuerpo- comento mientras Honda lo miro pícaramente.

-Si es así... ¿Cual es tu mujer ideal?- pregunto curiosamente.

-Una que cocine delicioso y que sea una muy buena duelista- respondió sonriente.

Honda solo comenzó a reír por la respuesta ya que él también hubiera contestado lo mismo a excepción de lo último.

-¿No será que estas describiendo a Mai? Ella cocina delicioso- le dijo con picardía.

-¡Dios me proteja de esa mujer!- gritó mientras se ponía rojo -Muy bien, según tu ¿Cual es tu tipo de mujer ideal?- preguntó señalando con el dedo.

-Eh pues yo... bueno me gustan las mujeres ordenadas y que sean lindas- respondió nervioso.

-¡¿Como mi hermana verdad?! ¡Pervertido!- le dijo el rubio mientras veía que Honda se ponía rojo.

-Hey Yugi ¿Cual es tu tipo ideal?- pregunto Honda para cambiar de tema y así esquivar al rubio.

-Pues...- dijo mientras bajaba la cabeza y jugaba con su rompecabezas -Una chica que sea tierna y que nunca me deje a pesar de todo...- respondió mientras sentía que su cara ardía.

-¿Como Anzu?- pregunto Jonouchi.

-No no no- negó con su cabeza y manos -Ella es solo mi mejor amiga- respondió rápidamente.

-Bueno si no nos quieres admitir tus sentimientos por ella no hay problema- dijo Honda tranquilizando.

-Pero... existe alguien quien yo quiero saber su chica ideal- le dijo Jonouchi al castaño mientras señalaba con la mirada el rompecabezas.

El castaño comprendió rápidamente así que se balanceó hasta Yugi y lo tomó de los brazos mientras esté sorprendido trataba de liberarse. El rubio se acercó y empezó a hablar.

-¿Hola? ¿Faraón? ¿Esta usted ahí?- dijo acercándose al rompecabezas y dándoles golpecitos.

-¡Chicos! ¡Basta!- grito Yugi asustado.

En esos momentos un destello dorado que provenía del rompecabezas apareció, haciendo que Honda soltara a Yugi. El tricolor cerró sus ojos y al momento de abrirlos se mostró con una mirada determinada, había cambiado de lugar con Yami Yugi quien en esos momentos lo llamaban faraón.

-¿Me llamaban?- pregunto seriamente.

Honda se quedó congelado ya que a veces le daba miedo el faraón.

-Si viejo, veras como creo que tu viste que le preguntamos cosas a Yugi- comenzó a explicarle -Pues yo... nosotros- dijo sonriendo.

Yami Yugi solo hizo una mueca y miró alrededor asustados.

-¿Solo me llamaron para eso?- preguntó mientras se sonrojaba un poco.

-Si y no se ira hasta que nos responda- dijo Honda mientras se ponía a un lado de él, el faraón respiro profundamente y después los miro.

-Muy bien ¿Que quieren saber?-preguntó resignado.

Ambos chicos se miraron pícaramente y después se acercaron más el.

-Díganos faraón ¿Que piensa de las chicas?- pregunto el rubio.

Yami Yugi solo comenzó a reírse, los otros chicos se miraron espantados.

-¿Solo quieren hablar de chicas?- pregunto divertido.

En esos momentos el tricolor observó que Yugi apareció a su lado con cara avergonzada.

-Faraón si no desea contestar a sus tontas preguntas no dude en cambiar de lugar- dijo sonrojado.

-No te preocupes Yugi, no me molesta para nada- respondió sonriente -Esto será divertido- dijo riendo.

-Esta bien haga lo que quiera- Yugi resignado desapareció.

Yami al volver a la realidad miro a Honda y a Jonouchi.

-¿Faraón?- lo llamo el rubio.

-No recuerdo haber convivido con alguna chica- comenzó a hablar tranquilamente -Eso es todo lo que puedo decirte- respondió sonriente mientras miraba el programa.

-Vamos viejo alguna vez tuviste que convivir con una mujer a solas- dijo Honda tratando de obtener una respuesta.

Al mirar de nuevo el televisor Yami observó detalladamente a cada modelo.

-"Cada una tiene algo especial que las hace bellas pero las siento vacías, excepto a la favorita de Honda"- pensó el tricolor.

-Chicos ¿Se han fijado que la favorita de Honda se parece un poco a Anzu?- pregunto Yami sin despegar su vista de la televisión.

-Si tal vez por su cabello aunque esta un poco largo- comento a observar el castaño -Pero Azuki tiene los ojos cafés y Anzu los tiene azules- comenzó a pensar Honda.

-¡Eso es!- gritó el rubio emocionado causando que sus amigos lo miraran -¡La única chica con quien ha convivido a solas con el faraón es Anzu!- grito señalándolo.

-"Por ra es cierto"- pensó avergonzado el faraón.

-¡Muy bien!- le dijo Honda mientras Yami se sonrojaba -¡Díganos sobre que piensa de Anzu! - comenzó a sacudirlo emocionado.

Mientras Yami era sacudido por Honda no sabía que responderles, nunca había hablado sobre su amistad con la chica, ni había expresado que sentía al estar con ella. Más bien al estar con ella era la sensación que le asignaron a ella para que fuera su compañera en algunos casos y trabó una buena relación con esta misma.

-¿En verdad tenemos que hablar de Anzu?- preguntó irritado.

-¿Y porque no?- pregunto Jonouchi mientras se sentaba enfrente de él.

-Bueno ella es muy buena amiga de Yugi y pues no he trabado una excelente amistad con ella...- comenzó a hablar sonrojado.

-Eso ya lo sabemos díganos ¿Ella es muy linda no es así?- comenzó a preguntarle Honda.

El tricolor no sabia que responder, en verdad estaba en una situación muy incómoda.

-Bueno yo...- dijo mientras miraba nuevamente el televisor.

-¡Miren Azuki ganó!- grito muy emocionado Jonouchi.

La modelo castaña había preparado un jugo de frutas y después lo congelo creando así unas paletas de hielo. Otra modelo pero esta rubia, creó un pastel con masa de hot cakes quedando así en segundo lugar.

-Chicos me dirán loco pero juraría que si Anzu y Mai concursaran en un concurso de comida creo que nuestra castaña ganaría- comento Honda.

-¡Tonto no nos desvíes mas del tema!- grito molesto el rubio -¡El faraón estaba a punto de soltar la sopa!- gritó mientras se jalaba de los cabellos.

-Lo lamento- se disculpo mientras apagaba el televisor para evitar más distracciones -Respondamos ahora faraón- le pidió que continuara causando que Yami se pusiera aun mas nervioso.

-Bueno...- comenzó a hablar el tricolor y después aclaro su garganta -Ella tiene bonitos ojos- respondió mientras sentía que sudaba.

Mientras tanto Yugi quien observaba todo lo que ocurría no dejaba de pensar que el nunca había notado que tal vez Yami sentía cierta atracción hacia su mejor amiga. La única razón que él podía encontrar, como habían dicho sus amigos, era que ella era la única chica que ha convivido mucho a solas con el faraón.

-¡Bingo!- gritó Jonouchi celebrando -Dicen que si te gustan los ojos de alguien puede ser que te gusta- lo golpeó con su codo.

-¡No lo malinterpretes ella es solo mi amiga!-gritó Yami muy sonrojado como tomate.

-Si claro- dijo Honda con tono infantil. Jonouchi se acercó al faraón y empezó a darle pequeños golpecitos al rompecabezas.

-¿Hola? ¿Yugi? Si estas escuchando esto perdóname por lo que voy a preguntar- le hablo al rompecabezas mientras Yami lo miraba extrañado.

-¿Sabías que no es necesario hacer esto?- le pregunto divertido.

-Si lose pero es divertido- le respondió mientras lo miraba fijamente.

-¿Que es lo que me ibas a preguntar?- lo miro curioso.

-¿Te atrae Anzu?- comenzó a preguntar pícaramente -¿Ella solo es una amiga mas?- termino de hablar al notar el sonrojo del espíritu.

-"Perdóname Yugi"- pensó al tocar el rompecabezas y miró a sus amigos decidido a responder.

-Desde hace unos días no puedo tomar en cuenta a Anzu como una amiga mas, ella vale más que eso...- comenzó a explicar -¡Soy un tonto! Ella siempre estuvo ahí... ahora se por qué siempre me encanto sus ojos y su linda sonrisa... me atraía-seguía hablando mientras se daba cuenta de sus sentimientos -Pero... puedo sentir los sentimientos de Yugi por ella y los voy a respetar- dijo tomando su rompecabezas.

Los amigos de este vieron que él se sacrificaría por ver a su anfitrión feliz con la chica que apenas le estaba gustando.

-Faraón yo pienso que usted debería...-comenzó a hablar Honda preocupado.

En esos momentos escucharon que la puerta de la entrada se abrió y se cerró.

-¡Amigos!- grito al parecer una chica.

-¡Anzu!- gritaron el rubio y el castaño.

La castaña llego hasta donde se encontraban pero ellos se adelantaron y se pusieron enfrente de ella.

-¡Anzu! ¡Pensé que hoy te quedarías en tu casa!- le dijo Honda tratando de distraerla, pues después de aquella confesión del faraón no querían incomodarlo con la presencia de la chica... o tal vez trataban de amortiguar las cosas para dejar a la pareja a solas.

La castaña además de tener enfrente a sus amigos más escandalosos pudo visualizar la espalda de tricolor.

-Estaba un poco aburrida así que vine a visitarlos- le explico -¡Hola Yugi!- saludo muy alegre al chico sentado pensando que se trataba de su mejor amigo, Yami al no querer sorprenderla solo correspondió su saludo moviendo su mano.

-¿Se siente bien?- susurro la chica.

-Esta un poco triste porque... porque...- comenzó a pensar Jonouchi una excusa.

-Porque no sabe como ayudar al espíritu del faraón- completo Honda.

-¿Podría hablar con el?- pregunto preocupada.

Los chicos la dejaron pasar y se retiraron para dejarlos a solas como fue así su primera intención, Yami al escuchar los pasos de la chica comenzó a ponerse nervioso ya que no quería que ella lo viera sonrojado. La chica al llegar hasta él, abrazó su cuello por detrás causando que no pudiera ver el rostro del faraón.

-Yugi, no deberías preocuparte tanto por el faraón- comenzó a hablar -Él encontrará por sí mismo su recuerdos pues es algo muy personal para él pero eso no significa que no lo ayudaremos. Como sus amigos siempre estaremos para el... siempre estaré para él-dijo apretando más el cuello -Él al igual que tu es muy importante para nosotros y no debe sentirse solo ante todo para eso están los amigos... para estar con él en las buenas y en las malas- termino de hablar ya que comenzó a llorar silenciosamente.

Yami al sentir la calidez de la chica, su corazón comenzó a acelerarse rápidamente y por impulso su mano llegó a un brazo de la chica.

Ella por la acción dejó de abrazarlo y decidió sentarse a su lado pero se detuvo al ver que sus amigos no estaban.

-¡Chicos! ¡¿Están ahí?!- los llamo.

Rápidamente ambos aparecieron, ambos estaban en la cocina comiendo comida chatarra.

Al aparecer la chica solo sonrió y se sentó a un lado del tricolor, al voltearse pudo ver el rostro dulce de Yugi.

-Creo que el faraón se fue para dejarla con Yugi- le susurro el castaño con la boca llena a su amigo.

-Cobarde...- le respondió.

-Vamos viejo, el faraón será miles de cosas pero cobarde no- lo corrigió -Como dijo antes, el respeta a Yugi y tal vez se fue para darle oportunidad de estar con Anzu- le explico seriamente.

-Gracias Anzu, el también esta feliz de tenerte en su vida...- comenzó a hablar pero no quería revelar el secreto del espíritu -El esta muy feliz de tenerte como su amiga- se corrigió.

-"Espero que no me haya dejado en la friendzone"- pensó triste Anzu.

-¡Hay Anzu! hoy estábamos hablando de tipos ideales- comenzó a hablar el rubio.

-Si Anzu por cierto ¿Como es tu chico ideal?- le pregunto Yugi esperanzado a que describiera a alguien como el.

-Bueno...- comenzó a pensar mientras se sonrojaba -Mi tipo ideal es un chico serio, alguien que no se lo toma nada en broma, también tiene que tener sentimientos puros- respondió muy emocionada.

-"Como el faraón"- pensaron Yugi y Jonouchi al mismo tiempo.

-"Espero que no haya sido muy obvia en describir al faraón"- pensó la chica sonrojada.

-"Ya lo veía venir"- pensó Yugi -"No me molesta que ambos sienten algo entre sí, te deseo mucha suerte faraón en tratar de conseguir su corazón"- pensó para que el espíritu lo escuchara.

-"Es como el faraón"- pensó Honda -"Aunque también describió a Kaiba pero no puede ser por los sentimientos... wuacala Seto Kaiba"- pensó mientras hacía muecas.

Mientras tanto al escuchar lo que acababa de decir Anzu, Yami se sintió la persona más afortunada del mundo aunque sentía un poco de lastima por Yugi así que prefirió guardar silencio.

-"Gracias Yugi no te fallare"- le agradeció -Que coincidencia Anzu, ambos somos nuestros tipos ideales. Esto será más interesante que ese programa de hace rato"- pensó muy feliz el espíritu.

**Les seré honesta, tarde dos días en hacerlo ya que no le tengo mucha paciencia mi celular respecto a la hora de escribir :c esperemos que mi pantalla este lista dentro de poco para actualizar la historia. Gracias por leer :D**

**-Los ama, Luna-**


End file.
